Stay with me
by vixen1991
Summary: ROTS: Just a one-shot of my OC Mew and General Grievous sharing a moment. Please read and review.


Just a one-shot of my SW OC Mew and General Grievous that I did cos it was nagging me.

Set shortly after their arrival on Utapau and before the arrival of Obi Wan.

Hope you enjoy.

The night air was still and silent as a lone figure stood on a platform over looking Utapau.

Mew sighed softly; for these past few hours she had learned many things...some of which she had actually considered to be good.

For starters the two Jedi Mew loved to toy with the most; Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi had managed to survive their crash on the _Invisible hand _and Skywalker had killed Count Dooku and while Mew viewed this as something of a bonus everyone else saw it as huge blow to their course but Mew didn't care; she didn't join the Separatist for their politics, no she joined them for something better; something which had given her a new life.

And that something was coming towards her.

Mew smiled as the sounds of metallic footsteps reached her and soon stopped behind her.

A pair of slender metal arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer.

The arms owner spoke "I was wandering where you got to Mew." A male voice said and Mew turned her head and found herself staring deep into a pair of stunning golden eyes.

Her fingers stroked the arms around her "I just came out here to think...you know after everything that happened." She said.

Grievous straighten up "I see..." he said softly before he coughed.

Mew looked at him in concern, ever since Jedi master Mace Windu had force-crushed Grievous' chest plates, the poor cyborg had been coughing and wheezing when one least expected it.

The blonde curled her fingers in anger; stupid Jedi! She would make him pay for harming Grievous.

Grievous took a sharp breath and managed to get his breathing under control and looked back at Mew to see a mixture of anger and concern on her face.

The cyborg placed a hand on her face and made him look at her; he lowered his head "I hope you're not planning on doing something foolish, child." He breathed and Mew snorted "Like what? Going after Windu for what he did to you?" she asked.

Grievous nodded "That would be it." He told her and Mew dropped her gaze "I'm sorry Grievous; it's just that seeing you being hurt like that well...it brings back things I don't want to remember." She whispered.

Grievous turned her around; pulled her closer and allowed his cape to drape over her "Fair enough." He whispered back.

Mew sighed as she leaned her head against his chest but slowly relaxed as she listened to his heartbeat.

Mew smiled _such a beautiful sound _she thought, closing her eyes.

Grievous gently rubbed her back, feeling a shiver run though her; the cyborg smiled from under his mask, sometimes he wandered just how did he end up with such a beauty under his commanded when she could have had any other man in the CIS and yet she choose him.

_Not that I'm complaining of course _Grievous thought, laughing softly.

Mew pulled her head out from under his cloak and looked up at him "What's so funny?" she asked, staring up at him with wide eyes.

Grievous waved his hand "Nothing, nothing" he told her before he started stroking her face "You are beautiful Mew, you really are." He told her.

Mew smirked "And you're quite handsome general." She said and laughed as he stared.

Grievous then snorted "If you say so." He said.

Mew giggled and rubbed his face, her fingers gently rubbing the skin under his eyes.

A shiver race though the cyborg at the feel of her soft fingers on his flesh and he hugged her tighter.

Mew slowly leaned her head up and her lips pressed softly against his mask.

Grievous drew in a shaky breath before his eyes fluttered shut and his hands come up to her hair, fingers entwining in it and pressing his mask closer to her mouth.

After a while; the pair pulled away and Mew gazed deep into his golden eyes.

A gently smile graced her features and her head tilted "Will you stay with me...forever Grievous?" she asked.

The cyborg nodded "Of course I will." He said and wrapped his arms around her; thinking that nothing would tear them apart not even death...

If only that was true...

And there you go folks; sorry if it's a bit short but I needed something to do.

And yes you can consider this to be something of a spin-off from my other current SW story "To Trust and To Love" which I hope I will be able to update soon.

But til then bye!


End file.
